


Be A Good Omega

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [600]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt:  AU where alpha dean is a demon and one day he blindfolds 18yo omega sam and knots him while mary and john try to stop him he uses his demon powers to prevent them from moving





	Be A Good Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written: Dec. 21, 2014

“Hey Sammy.” Dean grinned, walking into Sam’s room, shutting the door behind him. Sam’s scent was strong and sweet, and ripe for the taking. And  _god,_  Dean wanted to take it.

“Hey, Dean.” Sam said, lying on his stomach, completely absorbed in whatever he was reading. Dean watched as Sam flipped the page, and Dean grinned, eyes flickering black for a second, before moving onto the bed with him.

“Good book?” Dean asked, softer, as he watched Sam read.

“Yeah, pretty good. Dude, why the hell are you so freaking close? Back off.” Sam said. He scooted away and took a deep breath. “Dean? You smell different….what’s going-Dean!”

Dean moved quickly and pinned Sam beneath him, while Sam squirmed between the sheets of the bed and Dean.

“Dean, dude! What the fuck! Stop!”

“Why?” Dean growled, before he quickly tied the blindfold from his back pocket around Sam’s eyes, making Sam struggle harder. “Your smell is so sweet. So ripe. An Omega should have an Alpha, Sammy.” Dean said, eyes going black.

“No! We’re brothers Dean! This isn’t right.”

“Says you. But I want you Sammy. And what I want…I get.”

Dean used his demon strength to keep Sam pinned down, before he started tugging off clothing from his body and Sam’s.

“No! Dean, stop!” Sam cried out, while Dean rubbed and rutted.

“Relax Sammy. Relax. I can make this feel so good.” Dean grunted, as he tossed the rest of the clothing off, tossing them to the floor. “You’ll feel so good.”

“No…no!” Sam grunted, and Dean pressed his head against the pillows.

“Gotta get that slick Sammy. need you ready for my big Alpha cock.”

“Nooo….” Sam whimpered, trembling under Dean. “Dean…what’s going on with you? Stop.”

“I’m stronger Sammy. I’m better. I’m faster. I’m a new man. A new Alpha. And you’ll be my Omega.”

Dean manipulated Sam’s body, until he could smell the slick starting to come from Sam’s ass.

“That’s it baby boy. Good boy. Such a good boy Sammy.”

Sam whimpered again, and felt Dean’s hard cock at his entrance, and he bucked, trying to throw Dean off. The head of Dean’s cock slid in and Sam cried out.

“Shh, it’s gonna be OK. I’m gonna be a good Alpha.” Dean said, before he thrust inside Sam.

_

Mary and John were relaxing down in their room when they heard the thumping from upstairs.

“What is that?” John grumbled. “I swear if those two are wrestling again….”

They heard a sharp cry, and suddenly, both Mary and John were alert, getting up from what they were doing.

“What on Earth-?” Mary muttered.

“Boys? Boys!” John called.

They didn’t get an answer, only another cry from what sounded like Sam, and John and Mary took off.

_

Dean growled as he pounded into Sam, the bed thumping against the wall.

That was when he heard footsteps running upstairs.

“Mommy and Daddy are coming to see what’s wrong.” Dean sang teasingly, and Sam cried out, gasping. Dean could see that Sam’s face was flushed red, and Dean moaned.

“Dean! Sam!” John shouted from the hallway.

“Sam!” Mary’s voice followed.

The door started to open, and Dean turned, seeing John and Mary enter, and both of them gasp, and Dean remembered that his eyes were still black.

“Haven’t either of you heard of knocking?” Dean growled. Without even lifting a finger, he used his powers to push Mary and John out of the room and held them against the wall as he continued to fuck Sam, who was trembling underneath Dean.

“D-Dean….Dean! W-What-what is happening….oh god…”

“Just an interruption. But it’s gone. Just us. Fuck Sammy, you feel so good. Gonna knot you.”

“No…no, Dean….please…”

“Don’t worry Sammy. I told ya, I’m gonna be a good Alpha. Just be my good Omega.” Dean panted.

“Dean…Dean, please!” Sam cried out. He felt Dean’s knot grow, and he whined.

Dean started grunting and growling, his thrusts inside Sam becoming choppy and he gave a deep on, feeling his knot swell and lock with Sam, while Sam moaned as Dean came inside him.

“Fuck…” Dean panted. “Mine now Sammy. Mine. All mine. I’ll take you away, I can give you whatever you want. You’ll be mine and mine alone. My Omega.” Dean panted, giving a soft push of his hips, hearing the whimper from Sam. “Mine.”


End file.
